File talk:Young Thrall.png
This is not Thrall on the screenshot. Thrall broke free in Lordaeron and the background looks like the Barrens (Kalimdor). When Thrall got to Kalimdor, he was wearing full armor and had an army with him. Dragola (talk) 12:48, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Um, this is in the Arathi Highlands in Lordaeron... Rolandius (talk - ) 12:52, 24 August 2008 (UTC) What makes you come to that most interesting conclusion? Looking at the trees, the rocks and the soil I'd conclude it can't be located in Lordaeron. It doesn't even match the terrain of the prologue levels. Dragola (talk) 12:56, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Well first off, this is the third time in a row you have deleted/reverted one of my entries for incorrect reasons. Also, you then write me up on the suspect list when your the one that are reverting things, M1330/Kesmana. Second off, read Chapter One: Chasing Visions and tell me what it says. Rolandius (talk - ) 13:04, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes indeed, it is apparantly needed to revert some of your entries, I fully agree. I'd rather be doing other things as well :) But let's keep it nice, now you're telling me to read something. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think we're not getting eachother very well: Your arguments are based upon the life of Thrall. 'He was in Arathi Highlands when he broke free, so the picture must be taken there.' My point of view is that it isn't Thrall at all. Get my point? :) Dragola (talk) 13:12, 24 August 2008 (UTC) There has never been said that the Orc in the Warcraft III campaign screen is Thrall. For all we know it's an unnamed and freed orc peon who happen to be there. Or maybe you think that the night elf is Tyrande, the human is Captain Luc Valonforth, and the lich is Kel'Thuzad? 13:10, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Dragola, aka M1330/Kesmana, first off you reverted entries for no reason. You said a link went to nowhere when it did go to a page. Then you reverted another entry erasing other links I put. To top it off, you then write me up on the violation list? Well I just started the demo which only shows you the orc campaign. I thought it was Thrall because it shows that orc in broken chains, you click begin, then it says Arathi Highlands and Thrall's story starts. Rolandius (talk - ) 13:17, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :: Is M1330/Kesmana some villain from a comic book? If so; I don't get the reference (haven't read it). About the link, you mentioned there being a demo. No information whatsoever. And if someone clicked on the link it went to the page that described what a demo is. In my opinion that line was irrelevant. And your mistake is forgiven (about Thrall), next time try to be less stubborn ;) Dragola (talk) 13:23, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yes he is a villain. I said a game demo exists for Warcraft III just like Warcraft II and Warcraft I. I then linked the words "game demo" so people could see the page called game demo. I didn't say anything about click here and you get to download a demo. Nevertheless, you wrote on the violation list all this false stuff. Rolandius (talk - ) 13:27, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, for the third time I'm giong to try and say this and hopefully I'll finish it before someone says something else. THrall has long, black hair. The orc here is bald as far as I can tell.Tweak the Whacked (talk) 13:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :First off I don't think there is any proof or evidence that this is a young thrall. Its just a generic background image related to the organization, not a specific character in the organization. Trying to give it an identity goes beyond mere speculation. :Secondly, I will not tolerate you accusing other users of being other users. If you have strong evidence that they are the same user, then show us. Otherwise hold your tongue. I'd like to point out that from what I've seen Dragola is the opposite of the users you mentioned. He tends to remove more speculation, than he adds. The speculation he removes is often of the poor quality kind that do not allow anyways, baseless speculation with little to no evidence.Baggins (talk) 22:44, 24 August 2008 (UTC)